The Break Up
by Laugh.Away
Summary: Does Christmas always have to be filled with laughter and happiness? In response to HC :D


The Break Up

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN LCDO

In response to HC

* * *

Her heart was smouldering in exasperation and fury danced in her eyes, her fists itching for a fight.

"Now tell me, Tsuchiura Ryoutaro. Why are you with her?"

Ryou quickly released his hand which was once holding Amou's warm hands. His hand had accidentally hit the cup of chocolate in front of him and the chocolate liquid have spilled all over the table. His eyes widened and his face was masked with horror. Everything that moved seemed to freeze. All the chatters in the coffee shop was quickly swallowed up. All was silent. The only thing he could hear was the constant slamming of his heart against his ribs and the tapping of Mori's sexy red heels on the floor. It was one of the longest minute of his life.

"And I thought we were planning to spend Christmas Eve together after my family dinner."

This was the side of Mori he had never seen before. He had known her as a girl who barely talks, unless it was someone close to her or easy to get along with. He had known her as someone who is shy and someone who finds it hard trying to express her feelings.

"ANSWER ME, TSUCHIURA RYOUTARO!" Mori shouted, raising her voice.

Mori's shout echoed repeatedly in his ears and then penetrated right into his brain. He could see Mori's hand grasping the sides of her bright red dress.

Mori herself certainly didn't expect Christmas Eve to turn out this way. She had worn the best dress, put on make up and wore the red heels Ryou had given her in her last birthday. But now, the relationship had tumbled over just like that, just like the chocolate liquid that had spilled out of its cup.

The grating of the base of the chair against the ceramic tiled floor broke the silence. When Ryou turned his head, the brown haired girl was already standing up, preparing to leave. "I'm so sorry," she said and paused for a trifle while, searching for the appropriate words to say. "I shall take my leave."

Amou tried to reach the door as fast as possible without making eye contact with Mori. She pushed the chair back to place and turned the other way around to the exit.

"Amou..." Ryou called out her name but his voice quickly trailed off when Mori shot him a threatening glare.

She was just a few steps away from the door when long pianist fingers grabbed her wrist and pulled her. Before Amou had time to react, a hand cracked across her face, a slap that rocked her back on her heels. She raised a hand to touch her cheeks, her jaw dropped open.

"Now, now, my dear Amou, what are you doing with my boyfriend? Or rather, ex boyfriend," Mori said as she threw Tsuchiura a disgusted look and at the same time tightenig her grip on Amou's wrist. If it wasn't for the piano, she would have long polished nails by now and could have dug her nails into the other girl's vulnerable wrist. Ryou was taken aback, he opened his mouth to say something but no words came out, it was his fault after all.

"Forgive me!" Amou replied, wincing in pain from the pianist's powerful grip. "I didn't know."

Mori's face twitched into an unpleasant grin. "Oh, I'm surprised," Mori said curtly, sarcasm oozing out from from her mouth. "I thought the famous journalist, Nami Amou, knows about everything. I guess I was wrong."

"I'm sorry! Please let me go!" Nami writhed in pain as Mori tightened her grasp even more.

"If I see you with him for the second time, you're dead." Mori whispered her last words to Amou and released her grasp on her wrist. She watched as the brown haired girl quickly fled into the streets and disappear before Mori herself left the coffee shop without saying a word or even exchanging glances with Ryou.

"Mori chan..." Ryou tried to stop her but the girl had already left.

Mori walked down the streets, her hand tightly clutching her hand bag. It's Christmas Eve and the snow had started to thicken. She stop in a nearby park and saw some snowmen already standing upright, with a scarf around their necks, twigs as their arms, button eyes and a hat on top. She watched as little snow flakes started to fall from the sky above. She held out her hand and let the snow flakes fall on her hands, and just like the snow flakes, rivulets of tears start to trickle down her face, fall from her chin to the snow covered ground beneath her and then disappear forever...

* * *

:D:D Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone! :D:D


End file.
